fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cristal Roto
Cristal Roto is the second episode of Fantendo Fragments, both in Season 1 and overall. Written by Exotoro, the series premiere focuses on Nycho Invalidez, specifically from a much earlier time in his life as a teenager. Reception for the episode has been (TBA) thus far. Transcript Broken glass litters the asphalt. We pan up to see a car that has been broken into and the radio has been stolen. A man in a black suit sighs heavily in exhaustion as a black haired teenager in a orange shirt looks over. ::Man in Suit: Nycho, you got anything to do with this? The teenager, Nycho glances over and shakes his head. ::Man in Suit: Of course. Of course, you never have anything to do with this. The man in the suit shakes his head and presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose. ::Man in Suit: I can't sell the cars if they're like this. Ugh, dios. God. Nycho stares at the broken glass intensely. ::Man in Suit: Don't touch that. I don't know what we're gonna do. ::Nycho: I mean, I can clean up the glass... ::Man in Suit: I said don't touch the glass. Nycho steps back a bit and pulls out his Nintendo DS as the man scowls a bit. ::Man in Suit: I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at whoever did this. He'll be caught sooner or later, we just need to install some security around here. ::Nycho: That sounds good. Nycho timidly moves forward a bit. ::Nycho: My friend invited over for her uh, Quinceañera. I was wondering if I could go. The man looks at him. ::Man in Suit: My son wants to go to a Quinceañera? Who's? ::Nycho: Camila... Espina? I don't know if you know her. Mr. Invalidez, the man in the suit, glances at Nycho. ::Mr. Invalidez: I don't see why not. ::Nycho: Thanks, dad. ::Mr. Invalidez: I'll be too busy dealing with this broken glass thing anyway. You have fun. ---- Nycho is at the Quinceañera, with a cup filled with strawberry lemonade. A white haired girl with bat ears spooks him from behind, causing him to spill the drink over himself. ::Nycho: Ah!! Why did you do that Camila? Camila giggles as she gets in front of him. Nycho sighs. ::Camila: Come on man, you need to be more alert. ::Nycho: I guess... ::Camila: How are you enjoying the Quinceañera so far? ::Nycho: I like it so far... ::Camila: Can you believe it? 15! Haha. ::Nycho: Yeah, hah. ::Camila: Something wrong? ::Nycho: I don't know. Somebody keeps breaking into the cars at my dad's place and stealing the radios. ::Camila: That's weird. Does he know who it could possibly be? ::Nycho: Nah, but he's gotten really aggressive lately. Nycho sits down. ::Camila: Well, catch you later! ::Nycho: Later, yeah. ---- One week later, Nycho notices Camila's family car. He notices a moving truck. ::Nycho: Huh? Camila notices him as she carries up a box. She puts the box inside and walks over to him. ::Camila: Nycho... there you are. ::Nycho: What's up...? ::Camila: We're just moving. I mean, it's not really that much more complicated than that. I never really had the time to tell you because it was happening so quickly. Stuff happened and we just had to move elsewhere. ::Nycho: So, this is goodbye then? ::Camila: Yeah... I wanted to know you more though... maybe you should open yourself up more to others, hm? ::Nycho: I guess... ::Camila: I'll be right back. I have something I need to drop off. Camila grabs a crowbar from a box and gives it to Nycho. ::Camila: I gotta... part ways with this. It's done more harm than good. Maybe you'll find a use for it. Nycho nods and pats the crowbar with his hands. ::Nycho: Is there someway we can talk? ::Camila: Not that I can really think of... I'm not one to just hand out personal information. Nycho nods. ::Nycho: Goodbye then. ::Camila: Goodbye! Nycho departs with the crowbar as the moving truck closes up and begins to move. Camila waves goodbye, ending the episode Reception TBA Trivia *This episode reveals some of Nycho's past, specifically that his dad was a car salesman and that he used to be quiet and reserved. Camila encouraged him to open up more. *Camila Espina is heavily implied to be a fifteen year old R. Vogue. When calculated with her current age and the age in the episode, this would set the episode in 2008. *Nycho's crowbar, which is a huge part of his moveset in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, is revealed to have been a parting gift from Camila. Category:Fantendo Fragments Category:Fantendo Fragments Episodes